


The most fragile angel

by Biersackjpg



Category: Andy Biersack - Fandom, Black Veil Brides
Genre: Fallen Angel, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biersackjpg/pseuds/Biersackjpg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Andy is kicked out of home, he is alone, vulnerable, and helpless. So what'll happen when Ashley discovers him?<br/>((fallen angel story))</p>
            </blockquote>





	The most fragile angel

I opened my eyes.

The grass was damp, under my back. I stared, at the inky sky, as my entire tired body complained. Everything ached. I knew what would happen now: the same thing that happened to all of us. Someone would come and find me, and I would end up dead. That's okay, I have no purpose anymore. My sadness, was being taken over, by a running rage, making its way through my body, causing me to burn up.

I felt it, and I screamed. I felt the human emotions start to hit me, and it hurt. I felt my heart start beating, and I felt my hands make fists. I writhed, and the pain of landing on my back finally began. A pain shot up my spine, and the tear down my left wing; now black as night, burned, like literal fucking hell. The heel of my bare foot dug into the floor, my hands desperately searching for something to hold onto. I was breathing. For the first time, I was breathing.

Why did this have to happen?

I led still. Breathless. I couldn't move, I was weak, and I felt; pathetic. I could hear footsteps on the wet floor, this was it, this was where I was discovered, and left to die. I began to shiver, shirtless, feeling the cold for the very first time.

"Hello? are you awake? Are you hurt?" I squinted in the light of the torch.  
"Hey, you're awake,"

He must've assumed I was drunk, and I was wearing wings as part of a costume from a party, or something. I was shaking. I was frightened, I was so, frightened.

"Are you alright?"  
"I landed on my back, I... I've never felt pain, before." he looked at me, with sympathy.  
"Can you stand up? I don't think it's broken, you'd be screaming bloody murder."

He offered his hand, and I took it. My hands were fragile, and cold. I was vulnerable; I was broken. He could've attacked, at any second. But I could feel a kindness about him. Once I was sat up, he crouched to my height. My back hurt intensely, but I was bearing it.

I curled up, in a ball, and I shivered. He touched my shoulder, with a warm hand, and I jumped. Automatically, my wings flew round and covered me; they made a oud sound as they moved, with the wind they created as they moved through the air.  
"No don't be scared, it's okay, I won't hurt you. Here," He opened his bag, and he offered me a black cardigan, which, was far too large for me, but I couldn't say no to. I snuggled into it, hugging myself.

I stuttered, in the cold.  
"W...Why aren't you questioning any of this?"  
"Because it doesn't matter. You were hurt, and I'm a medical student. It's instinct for me to help. What happened?"  
"I- I fell. I fell from upstairs because I did something bad. I didn't mean to, I- I just want to go home." I felt my eyes fill with water, falling warm down my cheek, and off my chin. His hand wiped them away,  
"I can't get you home, but I can offer you mine, I'm Ashley. You?"

"I.. I don't know, I've never- I've never had a name," He thought for a second. And then he looked at me. "Andy. You're an Andy."

"But why?"  
"Because..." he got closer, and he smiled, as he whispered.  
"My Grandfather was like you. My grandmother found him, and took care of him. I always thought it was just a story mom told me as a child, but you've just proved me wrong. I want to help. My Grandfather was the best person I have ever known."

He stood up, and he scooped me up in his arms, bridal-style. My legs hung over his arm, and my head found itself on his chest. He smelled like aftershave, and shampoo. He smiled, and I looked at the floor.  
"I feel funny,"  
"In what way?"  
"I feel.. Like... I need to..." I felt my eyes start to close, and my body fall limp. He chuckled,  
"sleep, you need to sleep."

I'd never slept before, it was nice.

I started to stir as he unlocked the door, and stepped through the door. Everything in his apartment was worn, which made it welcoming. He carried me straight upstairs, to the bathroom; he spoke to me gently, and kindly, with sympathy in his voice. 

"Andy?" I opened my eyes, a little. Slowly. 

"Hey there sleepy head," He turned the shower on, and lifted me in. I didn't get undressed, I just sat in the bath, curled up, with my knees to my chest, whilst he washed all the dirt off of me. He ran his hands through my hair, getting the water through it, whilst I shivered. His dark hair tickled my shoulders, which felt nice. He gave me a hand out, once I was washed off, and then helped me get changed into a warm pair of clean sweatpants, along with a huge t shirt. I put the cardigan back on, and he carried me back downstairs.

With my wet hair, he gently let me down on the sofa, and then, he sat with me. He lifted his arm, and I edged towards him, slowly.

"Come on, I've got you," my wings wrapped around us both as I curled up and my head fell on his chest; he smiled at me, 

"I...Is that okay?"

"Of course it is Andy, I feel safe now," He began to drift off, 

"Ashley?"

"yeah?"

"Thank you," 


End file.
